Love Can Never Be Torn Apart
by Esabel Carson Fernandez
Summary: A timeless love…a horrible tragedy…[Marth/Samus]


I do not own these characters Nintendo does

Esabel: Hey what's up? Ok well my name is Esabel Carson Fernandez (Pronounced Isabelle) as you probably guessed I am related to Kristi Carlson Fernandez *laughs* so don't hurt me this is my first time writing a fic so…so…yeah!

Kristi: Hi all you might know me as the author of Learning to love in the fiction so yeah * told you it was our favorite word* I'm coaching my little cuz in writing this.

Candy: hey all! My favorite cuz is writing her 1st fic so go easy on her k!!!!! ~. ~

Esabel: ok well let's get on with the fic!! 

Love Can Never Be Torn Apart 

There was a king of Aritia named Marth and he was one of the cutest kings in all of Japan. There was also a beautiful girl named Samus who was married to Marth and she had the best life any one could have. But one day Marth had to go fight in a battle leaving Samus behind.

(In the castle)

"Samus, you are the prettiest girl in all of Japan" As Marth was talking to her, he was staring at her beauty and looking at her face knowing that she was listening

"You know that I love you with all my heart, and I would die to the end of the world for you"

Samus knew how much Marth loved her so her beautiful green eye's filled with tears. "Marth you know I can't loose you I'll…I don't know what I'd do with out you I lost you" Marth looking at Samus and slowly kissed her luscious rose lips. 

"All I know I'm lost without you" Samus said sadly.

  
"Don't worry," Marth said hurtfully. " I'll come back I promise"

'Just come back Marth' Samus silently pleaded as Marth held her in his arms.

(In Samus's room)~*~

Samus is weeping after her love left her for battle. Samus lying on her bed thinking about Marth, and what could happen to her beloved. Samus's daughter Christen asked where her father was and Samus said, "He went to battle with the Hylian"

* Kristi: Now here's where I'll take over *

Samus surveyed her room; her pretty emerald eyes scanned the walls that were decorated in paintings of flowers. The room smelt of roses and the sweet aroma of perfumes hung in the air. Her eyes met Christen's. Sapphire tears from her emerald eyes rolled down her face.

"Oh sweetheart he'll come back" Samus reassured pulling the five year old in her arms.

Christen embraced her mother and sobbed.

"What's going on?" questioned a voice on the other side of the room. Samus looked up to meet the gaze of her other child

* Kristi: Now Esabel takes over * 

As Samus's child, prince Derek stood in the doorway watching them weeping on each other's shoulders. 

"Mother what's going on?"

"Your father went off to a battle with the Hylain's"

" No!" Derek screamed, "He knows how strong those Hylain's are!! And no offence but our army isn't strong enough to fight them!"

" I'm sorry but King Link and Queen Zelda aren't the kind of people that we would like to deal with right now" 

"I'll be in the royal room call me if you need me!"~*Say's sarcastically*~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*At battle*~

The army of Marths was strong but too weak for the Hyaline's.

"Marth! Were going down almost half our army is dead why don't we just give up!

"No!!! I'm not going to give up general!"

~*~*~*Gun shot*~*~*~

"Marth look out!!!"

Marth turns around and sees a bullet going to his chest.

"Marth!!!"

There lies there on the cold hard ground bleeding in pain. Marth talking to the general:

"General, when you go back to Aritia…tell my kids …and Samus that… I… love…them…Good…Bye…

And with that there Marth lay on the cold, hard floor dead.

~*~ Back In Altean Castle ~*~

* Kristi: I'm going to help out my cousin I'll type this part up* 

Samus paced back and fourth across the floor of her room, it was quiet…so quiet that Samus heard her light breathing and the sound of her shoes tapping on the limestone floor. The tips of Samus's long silk dress brushed the floor slightly as she walked but she made no attempt to pick it up. It was that quiet to the point where a knock on the door startled her.

"Ah! Uh come in" she called a little startled.

A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes walked in "Your magnificence the general is in the throne room he wishes an audience with you"

The color began to drain from Samus's face but she quickly regained herself.

"Yes…I'll be right down" Samus started, "Thank you Trisha"

The girl bowed and left. Samus quickly put on her tiara, which held her royal veils on. Samus made her way though the halls and to the throne room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kristi: People this is my cousin's first fic pleaz go easy on her well read and review! Bye

Esabel: Yeah its my fist fic so please don't hurt me! Just to let you know that I really like my cousin's fic and I hope it will be close to her's and I hope you like my fic.

Candy: Dog! Hope you guys review well that's it

Read and Review


End file.
